Brotherly Love XXX
by DragonSorceror
Summary: EragonxMurtagh,lemon,whathappens when two lovesick brothers announce their love for each other
1. Chapter 1

EragonxMurtagh what happens when Murtagh falls in love with Eragon? Find out!

Disclaimer-I don't own Eragon or the likeness

**Brotherly Love **

Murtagh looked at his baby brother, though brothers; he had white hair, while Eragon had black. A quality Murtagh liked about him. Eragon was just coming his way, "What's up!" said Eragon grinning. "Nothing but the ceiling baby," replied Murtagh almost blushing at the hint of his feelings, but he guessed Eragon didn't notice when he laughed." I'm done building the tree house," said Murtagh hopping from the tree. They had been working on a tree house for a long time and now it was finished (of course they could've used magic, but where was the fun in that!). "Really!" shouted Eragon with pure enthusiasm "Lets try it out!" he said hopping on the latter. He made his way up climbing easily. Murtagh looked at his figure, noticing his perfectly shaped large butt. He tried not to think of nasty things to do to it but couldn't help his erection coming on.

"Come on!" said Eragon, halfway up the ladder, Murtagh was more than happy to get an excuse to look at his butt. When they finally made it up the ladder, they surveyed there long hard work of a clubhouse. "We should be able to do all sorts of things up here!" said Murtagh thinking dirty, he couldn't help blushing. "Yeah!" exclaimed Eragon like bring girls up here!" Murtagh crimson colored face instantly flushed. "Yeah," said Murtagh, meekly "But I was hoping we could keep this tree house to ourselves," Eragon gave him a look "Yeah from father (they call Galbatorix father) but surely you don't mean Arya." Murtagh scowled.

Eragon couldn't help smiling at what his love just said. _Maybe he feels the same I feel about him_ thought Eragon; he quickly shook that thought from his head. It was just too much to hope for, how could Murtagh love him, his own brother as he did him. Eragon truly believed Murtagh had feelings for Nasuada not him. He sighed, he wanted Murtagh sooooo much but Murtagh never showed him any interest or knowledge of Eragon's secret._ Maybe I should just convey may feelings for him_ Eragon quickly declined that idea too_ what would he think of me? He'd be disgusted and appalled and any friendship I have with him would diminish instantly_ and that would be worser than Murtagh not knowing of Eragon's secret love. But Eragon thought he would bust if he kept every thing in, he didn't even tell Saphira. Murtagh looked at him with that sexy face of his grinning; Eragon instantly felt his erection begin.

That night Murtagh stayed up, he just couldn't sleep with knowledge of Eragon few inches beside him (they slept in the tree house that night under the same covers) He glanced over at Eragon all he could see was his shape in the dark, little did he know Eragon couldn't sleep either. The fact that the only thing keeping them from being nude was boxers kept Murtagh over erect, his penis was burning furiously. Finally he could take it no more!

So how did you like it, send reviews good or bad and e-mail me at


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I thank all the reviewers who stay loyal and review **all my stories** they are listed in my hall of fame in order_

**_Hall Of Fame_**

**_1) hailstar9090_**

**_2)_ Melanlolo (slytherin's girl)**

_**I thank thee listed reviewers they gave me hope and fueled this chapter.**_

_**(Oh and to the anonymous person who corrected me of Eragon and Murtagh's brothership, thank you, and if I want them to have sex, I can make them have sex! If you don't like it, too bad!)**_

_**Oh yeah I'll be changing chapter 1 so leave me alooooooooone! lol**_

_**Hot Passion**_

Murtagh turned over, and put his arm over a surprised Eragon, "Murtagh," said Eragon, his heart beating faster, was what happening, what he thought was happening? "Ummmm, Murtagh, what are you…" He was cut off because, at that abrupt moment, Murtagh had kissed him. Eragon's heart started to pound his chest. Soon Eragon felt Murtagh's tongue urge his lips open. Eragon couldn't resist the temptation and allowed entrance. Upon entrance Murtagh's tong swarmed in, exploring all of Eragon's mouth that he could. Eragon couldn't help playing with Murtagh's tongue using his own after a full minute; they broke apart gasping for air. Then they looked at each other starring in frozen silence.

Murtagh made the first move he leaned in for another kiss but Eragon suddenly spoke, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why you kiss me back?" Murtagh countered. Eragon seemed at a lost for words then he said, "Because I love you," That seemed like music to Murtagh's ears. And he said the words he'd been dreaming of replying Eragon for a very long time "I love you too, Eragon, more than anything in the whole world," He struggled to remember the words he'd practiced. Then he dove in for another kiss praying Eragon didn't stop him this time.

Eragon allowed Murtagh the liberty to explore his tongue in his mouth. Murtagh sure was straight forward, horny bastard. They soon started to take off each others clothes, till they both stood there naked, Eragon allowed his eyes to look over nude Murtagh, they're cocks were almost the same size though Murtagh's was a little bigger, (but he was older after all). Eragon looked at the person he loved more than anything, "Go easy Murtagh, this is my first time, O.K.?" Murtagh gave a smile, "I'm a virgin too, at least on the male sex side." He gave a smug smile, "But I'll be gentle, now turn around babe'," Eragon did as he was told, more than reluctantly.

Murtagh placed his penis in position to Eragon's butt hole, it was all he could do not to shove it in there,(for his over-erect penis was begging him to) but he went in slowly, Eragon gave a passionate moan as he did so. Soon Murtagh started going faster as Eragon's moans grew louder, till Murtagh picked up his lover and tuned him around on his back, "Open your legs," He said kissing him, Eragon did so as Murtagh started fucking him again.

"Oh, it feels so GOOD!" said Eragon as Murtagh fucked and masturbated him at the same time. He arched his back and put his legs around Murtagh's waste. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Faster, OH, OH, YESSSSSSSSSS!"Than, Eragon said closing his eyes, "M-Murtagh! I'm Cuming!'' Eragon's hot seamen spread all over Murtagh, he took his penis out and returned the favor. Then they started licking it off each other. "That was wonderful!" said Eragon dropping his head on the pillow as Murtagh laid down on him. They then went to sleep in naked slumber.

So_ how you guys like it review me complements or errors and dislikes you found, and you can e-mail me at see you later until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

(wow I got a lot of reviews for this some were _negative _but I was a newbie, I couldn't help it if they weren't good, let me try again with this chappie, o.k.? enjoy!)

**Brotherly Love ch.3 **

Eragon woke up; he looked around to see the surroundings of the tree house. On his left ear he heard deep breathing as his head slowly rose and dropped. His head was resting on his lover's chest. He was comfortable, but he had to get up sometime, he reluctantly rose up from his man bed And made his way to the window, he sighed, _last night was such a great night _his ass really hadn't recovered from the night experience, but he wanted to do it again, when Murtagh got in the perfect position, he had felt like he was in heaven.

Murtagh eyed Eragon by the window, he instantly got a boner when he saw Eragon's ass just out with only boxers to cover what had been claimed by him. He rose from the bed and went towards the object of his affection. Eragon heard him coming and turned around to look at him. Murtagh suddenly felt nervous when they're eyes met.

"Um, good mourning" _I wonder if he liked last night _Murtagh heard how some people who had sex and didn't like it, just up and left the offender and had nothing to do with them. And it did seem like Eragon's moans the previous night were a little exaggerated.

_Good Mourning? Is that all he has to say_ wondered Eragon flustered, _I wonder…_ Eragon heard of people who wanted people for sex and after they got what they want, just up and left the poor ex-virgin.

"Uh …Good Mourning" Eragon replied. Murtagh moved beside Eragon and looked out the window. Eragon cursed at himself, _I sounded like such a bitch last night!_ But he couldn't help it, it was his first time even Cumming. A reluctant hand wrapped itself around Eragon, and a body eased itself closer to him. Eragon rested his head on Murtagh's shoulder.

"I love you" Eragon said. Murtagh's heart leaped_ Wow_ he thought; _I'm really having feelings for Eragon. _He bent down and kissed Eragon on the forehead and a horny Eragon moved his lips up to kiss Murtagh mouth to mouth. Murtagh lowered his hands and grabbed Eragon's ass. Eragon instantly got even harder. Eragon pulled Murtagh's shirt off and moved his legs to allow Murtagh to wriggle his boxers off. Eragon lowered his head to go down on Murtagh.

**WARNING! GAY SEXUAL INTERCOURSE AND INCESTIAL BEHAVIOR**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT OFFENDS YOU**

**IN ANY WAY**

**I WOULD HATE FOR YOU TO HAVE NIGHT MARES**

**AND I WOULD HATE TO CONVERT YOU FROM STRAIGHT TO GAY BY READING THIS**

**THOUGH I'M STRAIGHT AND I WRITE IT...YEEEEAAAAHHHH...COMPLETELY STRAIGHT...**

**LAST WARNING FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN NASTY THOUGHTS AND HORNYNESS**

Murtagh lifted his head and closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt the warm sensation of Eragon's mouth. Eragon could give some good head, Murtagh loved the way Eragon's teeth lightly grazed the head of his penis. Once Murtagh had enough, he eased Eragon on his back, and went down to suck on his asshole.

_What's he doing?_ Thought Eragon, but all thoughts left when he felt the tongue lick his hole.

"Umm" Murtagh used the moans from his lover as ambition to go more with it, he sucked on the asshole like it was a vagina and started getting wild with it.

"Oh, err…ARGH" Eragon couldn't contain himself as he squirmed and wiggled. _It kinda tickles _Finally Murtagh stuck his finger in, Eragon's face became serious as it went in. Murtagh gradually increased

"Urmn, Murtagh! Fuck Me!" Murtagh smiled, Eragon was so cute, he entered slowly, he grinned as Eragon's body seemed to go up with his penis

………5 min later…….

"UW, AH, UH" Galbatorix busted in to see Eragon on top of Murtagh, with his head in the air, and Murtagh's eyes closed silently moaning in contrast to Eragon

"Oh Murtagh, give it to me! Umm, it's SO big! YES!"

Murtagh didn't even have to move, as it seemed Eragon allowed his ass to go up and down its self. He clutched Eragon's ass cheeks and steering them in the right direction, then he looked at Eragon who had stopped, he looked toward the direction a Eragon looking as if he had seen a ghost looked, and his face froze and his heart died, _Galbatorix. _

_(woo, glad that's over, I'm lazy at writing, I got a lot of reviews for this one, and some of them make me think I didn't put a warning of incest and gay sex!?! So I put a nice little sign so you guys could know this time, and stop flaming me( though I don't really mean that, I like flames, just not stupid ones like," I can't believe this is gay" or "They're brothers Jesus!") umm I don't know when exactly ch.4 is coming up but have no worries, if you guys keep hassling me, it'll be here a lot quicker, quicker then… a dragon!) _


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I accidentally posted my Gotta Catch them hearts chappie for Brotherly LoveXXX Lol, I'm sorry for um accidentally tricking you all, and as an apology, I'm gonna update, as fast as I can, O.k., here we go !!!!

**Brotherly Love ch.4 (the real one Lol)**

Galbatorix entered, with a serious look on his face. Eragon and Murtagh, jumped up and tryed to hide with their clothes, but when they built the treehouse, they neglected to add more than one room, so there really was no where to hide from Galbatorixes stoney gaze. Galbatorix looked at the two with shame

"What the fuck are you two DOING!!!"

Eragon and Murtagh jumped as his voice scared them.

"Father, it's not what you--" but Murtagh was cut off by Galbatorixes booming voice

"Then what is it then, for God's sake, you two are brother's, I scry you two to see where you're at and what's this that I see! You jackasses defiling your bodies with forbidden desires, how many young women out there want you for they're husbands and your asses up here like a couple of desperate hethans! Galbatorixes voice seemed to tremble the walls of the makeshift house.

Murtagh and Eragon scrambled to put they're clothes back on as Galbatorix continued storming at them , Eragon tried to hold the tears welling up in his eyes, he looked over at Murtagh glaring evily and full of spite at Galbatorix, Murtagh was usually passive but when he got angry it was like jumping in a Tornado, everything thrown at you harshly with no nowhere to go.

Murtagh finally lost it

"So what, I'm 18 years old, I can do what the HELL I wanna DO!!!" Murtagh fought to sustain his anger but at this point it was like trying to contain running water"

"I can choose who I wanna sleep with if I wanna fuck my brother I can do just that so do me and favor and fuck off!"

Galbatorix obviuosly stunned with Murtagh's sudden outburst was actually speechless, then as words rushed to his head he spoke

" Why you little dissrespectful ingram, you better know your place talking to me like that I'll break your scrawny neck!"Murtagh glowered at him though he didn't say it ... his eyes did, silently daring him to try it.

"Whatever" he said finally stoming out, as Eragon meeply followed behind him, he could feel Galbatorixes visious gaze drilling into his back and he dared not turned around but sped up a little bit to catch up with the storming Murtagh. Eragon silently followed the powerwalking Murtagh it seemed everytime he catched up Murtagh sped up alittle, Eragon almost fell as he tried to mimic the sharp turn his brother had did, now a couple feet behind trying to catch up still dillusioning himself to believe that Murtagh was not trying to lose him. But when the door close so quick it barely cought his nose Eragon could no longer deny he was just ditched, he raised his hand to knock but the invisible tug of anger stopped him [Why did he do that! He can't possily be mad at me he thought as tears of betrayel, anger, and confusion, finally broke free of his mental barriers no longer restrained as he went off to his own room.

---- ----- ----- ------

It was now past midnight Eragon had woke up from his sleep that he had been angrly endulging since early that mourning he had got up a couple of times to eat and heal his hunger but went back to sleep when he learned that Murtagh wasn't comming to reconsile anytime soon, he swore not to ever speak to Murtagh again and as with the way of things once he did,at about 3:30 Murtagh came creeping through the door inside Eragon's bed and into Eragon's awaiting arms who forgot the oath he made secounds ago.

Murtagh like a Carnivore seeking meat had stolled from his room to satisfy his hunger but not for food (not the kind you eat anyway), for something much more satisfing in his opinion. He hungriliy kissed Eragon in a full french kiss. Eragon's legs opened up to allow passage to the awaitng key. Eragon closed his eyes and alowed the key to enter into it's lock.

------ ------------------- ------------ ----------------------

Yet Eragon was pissed, Murtagh had left right after satisfying his needs and he once again renewed his idle threat to never see Murtagh again [and I mean it this time he really sounded convincing to himself this time.

He walked out into the Castle grounds and strolled around for no appropriate reason deep down hoping a key weilding (why do I thing of kindom hearts with the keyblades here Lol) person would come out to play locks and keys again, though he would never admit it not even to himself. [If he does come out here I won't even look at him he scowled as once again after his oath had been made Murtagh waltzed out, Eragon this time tried to uphold his promise by pretending he didn't notice Murtagh, he almost dropped dead once he saw Murtagh return the treatment waltzing straight pass Eragon (already planning on what he was going to say as Murtagh apologized)and went straight to the treehouse, Eragon scowled ,...then his heart suddenly lept as he thought [Maybe he's waitng for me to join him he moved toward the treehouse but as he took a half step to it he quickly went back as he saw Murtagh emerge from the treehouse with his sword. [He had just went for his STUPID sword! Eragon made a new oath of vengence and left.

ok. guys I kno it's a lil' short but im bout out of ideas so send me sum and pm me some more guys i need motivation, you guys were great for awhile but later u guys just stopped and I completely 4got about Fanfiction but Im BAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAaaack Lol

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Damn yall, its been 2 years, meanwhile my president is black, and I am Back !! Lol but lessee , man I am SO sorry to have given up on this story and am going to work hard on finishing this fic, so, enjoy !!

**Brotherly Love ch.5**

Eragon's P.O.V—

Eragon silently contemplated the past events, He made Hot Sweet Love to Murtagh and he had gotten caught by Galbatorix not only that, but what he viewed as undying love was only a piece of ass to Murtagh, who had downright used him. Eragon shrugged his shoulders _Whatever, I don't care… _He leaned unto the tree where minutes ago Murtagh had come down from and returned to the castle without much of a Hi, Hello, or SOMETHING! Eragon furrowed his brow, he cant believe how much his brother used him _He didn't even play coy after he left my room last night, he got what he wanted and left, nit to mention, Dad wont even look at us _a lump formed in Eragon's throat as his eyes watered, it just wasn't right, everything just got so bad in the course of three days, he couldn't believe how something he wanted for so long made him wish it'd never happen.

Eragon got off the tree, still sulking he lazily walked back to the castle, he wished Saphira was there to reconcile him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh's P.O.V.

Murtagh flopped on his feather soft bed. He didn't know why but he avoided Eragon. He was just in a fuck-it mood mostly at Galbatorix and didn't want to take it out on Eragon. He just needed his space and promised to reconcile his love after he'd let go some steam. He scratched his head ruffling his silky silver hair. He slowly let the barriers in his head relax at the slight buzzing he felt in his head ~_MURTAGH, I need you this instant~ _Murtagh silently groaned it was Galbatorix, He couldn't believe how the man just assumed he would be willing to help his King after he rose his voice at them. He gruffly made his way to Galbatorix thrown room.

Walking down the hallway he walked past a pitiful sight known as Eragon, Murtagh felt bad for him, he hoped he hadn't hurt Eragon to bad

"Uum Eragon?" Eragon snapped out of his dad daze at his name and seemed to just have noticed Murtagh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon's P.O.V.

Eragon snarled, it was Murtagh _What does he want, do I look like his Bitch_ Eragon slightly blushed _Well...If he thinks he's gonna use me again he's lost his fucking mind_

"Eragon?" Eragon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the said boy

"What?"Murtagh was slightly taken back by the the rudeness and anger in his lovers voice

"Um, are you?"

"Just fine!"

"Dad wants to talk to me about something, do me a favor and wait for me here, I got something to talk to you about" at this Eragon's tension eased, he wanted to talk? Maybe he wanted to apologize? Then he got mad again _He's probably just horny again_

"I'll think about it!" Eragon said before walking off, personally he wanted to say something with a little more fire but his heart didn't allow him to anger his lover and ruin their chances,…even if it would only end in him being used again

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh

Murtagh sighed, Eragon wasn't taking things to kindly, he wanted to chase after him but had more pressing matters to attend to, he could only hope that Eragon would return and wait for him,…he was sure he would, _then we can be hack to where we started after I explain everything_ he perked up at this thought and regained his composure as he entered the throne room

---------------------------------------------------------------

Galbatorix

The tall man watched Murtagh enter his room, he remained seated when the boy (with great difficulty) bowed down to him.

"Murtagh, Urgals have been going haywire, for some reason they've been attacking in random assaults , weve tracked them down to _Dras Leona_ so I need you to take Shruiken and obliterate these nuisances before they cause further harm.

Galbatorix smiled, in reality he could care less about the Urgals but he grew siick of the people of his kingdom complaining , and he wanted to separate Eragin and Murtagh, so by sending him on this mission killed two birds with one stone.

Murtagh agreed to dispatch of the Urgals and tried to leave the room to "prepare" but Galbatorix knew he had just wanted to see Eragon one more time before he goes on the mission.

"Ur current equipment should be more than enough if you are a true Dragonrider, you can leave instantly Shruiken already prepared." At that the black dragon flew from his usual spot beside Galbatorix and landed in front of Murtagh in anticipation to be mounted.

Galbatorix silently smiled at Murtaghs silent opposition as he mounted the grand Beast and took off. _Now _Galbatorix thought_ to deal with Eragon_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon patiently waited, he had to see what Eragon wanted, he knew he couldn't resist, he didn't even kno why he pretended to think about the immediate yes.

30 min later

He impatiently tapped his foot an crossed his hands _I wonder whats taking him_ He mentally scanned the throne room and was shocked to only sense Galbatorix and a few guards and servants. He stomped his foor in anger and swore, Murtagh had stood him up without even a word _and to think I was willing to forgive him_ He stormed off to his room, this time, even his heart would have no protest at him forgetting about Murtagh and swearing to never allow him to as much as speak to him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And dats the gist of it Lol, so plz send me ur suggestions I promise you I consider them, and I hope after 2 years you guys haven't forgotten me Lol, welp, review review review and I'll try to update much quicker in the future but ur reviews willn spped me up thank u for not forgetting me and still being there

See Ya !!


End file.
